


Stimulus

by deeo



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, canonverse, he is a sick bastard, jack's thoughts and personal wishes, might be post-island, or another universe completely similar to the canon one, ralph is the light of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeo/pseuds/deeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the rough one. Scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulus

Jack is the rough one. Scary. Ralph has a bit more muscle than him, but he’s definitely the cute jock and so much softer and easier to handle. He’s got softer shapes, softer skin, smaller hands and feet, rounder and cuter and softer face, friendly eyes and smile, and everyone just simply likes him by looking at him, while Jack is just-

Big. Lanky body, long limbs, harsh angles and rough physique, callous large hands, large feet, everything is just big and brutish and his face is all bony, his nose is long and sharp, his eyes almost always look menacing, and he looks scary from all points of view, which kind of benefits Jack’s intentions, but occasionally disheartens him, even though he never shows it. He wishes he had a more pleasant physique, and this is the reason he has somewhat low self-esteem that he covers with an aggressive personality. 

He hates people because most of them instantly reject him due to his looks, but tries to make himself feared and respected through other qualities: his reckless courage that many actually appreciate about him, his talent for speaking in public, his talent for humor - even though he jokes with the purpose of hurting someone most of the time; his abilities in other areas like music and sports - he is actually very good at soccer and basketball, because he’s got long, strong legs - the fact that he’s ambitious and always manages to be in the top of his classes. Still, he sometimes hates himself and whatever force has created him - Jack is, in all truth, agnostic, even atheist at times, and he most of the time believes just in himself, despite being part of a catholic choir.

He hates Ralph. Or at least tries to. Ralph, who charms everyone with his pretty looks and pleasant manner of interacting with other people, Ralph who is loved by everyone. While Jack is feared by everyone and thrives on this, he wishes people would hang out with him out of their own will, not because they’re afraid he would spit fire at them if they left his company, even though he has to admit that he has created this image for himself. Ralph who doesn’t have to lift a finger at times in order to get what he wants, while he has to prove he deserves his titles.

All the same, he wants Ralph. If he can’t be like Ralph, then he knows he has to somehow make Ralph his. But Ralph always fights him, Ralph always stands up to him, Ralph is different. Ralph is not afraid of him like most people are, he’s not afraid of calling out on Jack’s faults, of facing him to protect other people from him. He’s not afraid of pointing out his mistakes, like most people are. Jack knows Ralph will never give himself to him, but that’s what makes his life more worth living everyday. The fact that there is one person who challenges him, one person who colors and lightens his grim existence, one person who changes him bit by bit, everyday, without that person actually realizing the influence he has over him.

Ralph changes him into someone who questions his morality, his ideals, into someone less vicious. Less spiteful. Into someone who accepts himself more every day, who accepts the world around him. Into someone who doesn’t have to prove his worth all the time. Into someone who finds the fire within to fight for something that’s worth fighting.

Jack knows he still has a lot to work on. He’s still inherently wrathful and violent, he still has faults, and he still has the need to step on people so that he can reach above them. He still hurts people with intention and enjoys it. But these things start getting duller with each day. They start getting meaningless, pointless. Without a purpose.

The purpose of getting Ralph to acknowledge and appreciate him gets stronger. And along with this, the purpose of becoming someone better gets stronger. 

He knows he will get Ralph sooner or later. Because Jack never gives up on his ideals. He struggles and fights and always manages to reach them, sooner or later.


End file.
